


Three's Not A Crowd

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Angel!Verse [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Pepper that the angel first fell for, but soon she fell in love with Salty too... An AU of my Angel!Verse AU where the "angel" is the lover of both Pepper and Salty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my sweet friend Mii-Mii Ramone!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, we're just playing, I am making no money from this, please don't sue me!

When I first met Pepper and Salty, like so many other people I thought they were brother and sister. They were so cute and innocent, so affectionate with each other in a very pure way. Giving no hint of the deeper relationship that they shared.

I had adored them both from the very beginning, and always brought gifts for the two of them when I visited the freak show. But it was Pepper I fell in love with, who aroused the passionate side of my nature with her sweetness and her strange yet very real and vital beauty. It was Pepper who I ached to take to bed, and who willingly succumbed to my desires.

It was not until after Pepper and I had first made love in a luxurious hotel bedroom that I learned the true connection between Salty and Pepper. During a conversation with Elsa Mars, the show’s owner, over a glass of schnapps before I was due to take Pepper on yet another outing to a fancy restaurant and then to a loving tryst at yet another sumptuous hotel, I made a reference to “Pepper’s brother” and Elsa’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, did I never tell you? They are not siblings. Salty is Pepper’s husband, of sorts – a spiritual husband, I like to call him. I performed their wedding myself. It was a truly beautiful occasion.”

And watching film footage of the genuinely adorable nuptials, I began to understand so many things.

I realized now why Pepper had begun to seem so troubled of late when she went out with me and we left Salty behind. And why Salty had stared so longingly at my cleavage on my last visit. Pepper must have told him about how she loved to touch and suck my breasts, and how I much I enjoyed her doing it. 

After I left Elsa’s tent, I hesitated before approaching my dear ones, not sure of what I was going to say to them. But Pepper was not so reticent. Taking hold of Salty’s hand, she put it on my breast, imploring with her sweet voice and wide eyes, “Love Salty too?”

I felt like I was melting then and there. “Of course I do, oh, my darlings! I love both of you very, very much and from now on you shall both come out with me!”

I opened my heart, my life and my bed to both of them from that day onwards.


End file.
